Tablet computers represent an ever-increasing segment of the consumer electronics industry. In a general sense, a tablet computer is a computer system that has a relatively flat configuration, with one of the surfaces largely comprising a screen. Typically, the screen is a touch screen operated by fingertip and/or digital stylus. As a complete and stand-alone computer that does not require an external mouse or keyboard, a tablet can serve as a minimal, lightweight device that can allow users to access the Internet, music, and other personal files on-the-go. The tablet computer has become significantly popular among users around the world, as a result of its mobility and versatility.
A challenge with the minimalist design of the tablet computer is mounting the tablet in a usable position on a surface (such as a counter or desk). The back of the tablet is typically a flat rear housing without means to prop the tablet in an upright position. Upright positions may be preferred during usage, for instance, while viewing multimedia, video chatting, or gaming. In order to maintain an upright position, the tablet would need to rest against a wall or other vertically disposed feature, which may not be available in the user's surroundings. In most cases, such set-ups are precarious, and the device may slip and fall over.
Methods exist for affixing the tablet computer in various upright positions. For instance, existing tablet protector covers may provide one end for securing the tablet to the cover, and a second end for holding the tablet in an upright position, such as grooves for propping up the covered tablet, and/or various folding configurations for the cover to support an upright tablet. However, tablet covers may be aesthetically displeasing or flimsy. Other tablet stands may require additional mechanical assemblies, be difficult to mount or bulky accessories which hinder the portability of the tablet.
The embodiments of the present disclosure are intended to overcome some of the above concerns, and to provide related advantages.